Minister
Ministers are elected officials who each manage a district of Kryta, vote on matters of national policy, and oversee trials in High Court. Overview The Ministry is a legalistic body in Krytan government, some of whom are at odds with Queen Jennah. They are led by Legate Minister Caudecus Beetlestone, and their purpose is to draft policies and laws within Kryta, and to ensure the public's safety by determining where Seraph troops are sent. They also oversee nobility trials, especially when other ministers are called to court. Ministers are chosen by their communities and are not limited to any particular socioeconomic class, though they typically tend to come from the upper stratum. Roster Divinity's Reach * Eastern Commons: Stella Aguillard (Rowboat.4590) Safe 12/03/16 - 3/03/17* * Ossan Quarter: Savik Mirvolan (Sirrush Ruatha.4732) -Safe 12/03/16 - 3/03/17 * Rurikton: Minister Wi (NPC) - Cannot be contested * Salma District: Elle Volundir (jrow.3182) - Safe 2/22/16 - 5/22/16 * Western Commons: Alec DeWinter (Jacxter.7390) - awaiting induction Queensdale * Beetletun: Rosalynd Havashem (magpie.1297) - Safe 10/17/17 - 11/16/17 * Claypool: Arthur Augustine (GumChew.4572) - awaiting campaign event * Krytan Freeholds: Open * Shaemoor: Open Lake Doric * Lake Doric: Alain Leveque (BrillRaven.4217) - Safe 11/06/17 - 02/04/18 Kessex Hills * East Kessex: Eleanor Avatagne (obstinate giraffe.9276) - Safe 10/23/17 - 01/20/18 * West Kessex: Erik Lambardi (Axis.2610) - awaiting induction Gendarran Fields * Ascalon Settlement: Lucien Nether (Macie.2486) - Safe 10/22/17 - 01/19/18 * Nebo Terrace: Open Harathi Hinterlands * Greystone: Kassandra Tarquinus (Coffeeman.7356) - Safe 10/11/17 - 01/09/18 Duties * Represent the citizens of their district and be available to discuss concerns * Be present regularly at Sessions * Hold regular events in the district * Draft and vote on legislation * Hire a Secretary to help coordinate and step forward for the Minister as needed * Preside over High Court * Follow the Minister's Oath and Minister's Code of Conduct OOC Duties * Help to define the district through events and district profiles, but remain in line with lore * Coordinate plots for the district * Maintain an office subforum on the guild Enjin * Reach out to and engage with RP in the district * Act as a face of the Krytan Ministry, in OOC good standing with the community * Create a PC profile on the wiki and/or Enjin *A Vice Legate cannot be challenged for their seat by a new minister. Becoming a Minister Applications are always accepted on the Krytan Ministry's Enjin. Click here! Requirements * Be a human citizen of Kryta and a resident of the district they represent * Have some significant economical, cultural, political, or philanthropic role in their community * Have a life history that falls into the general views and morals of the district, with no criminal record or visible shady ties * No relation to a currently serving Minister by blood, marriage, or adoption * Be a frequently played character * Be prepared for IC conflict and willing to coordinate OOCly Approval Process # Submit an application on Enjin. The application can be for an open district, or for a district where the Minister has served at least 90 days. # Pass an OOC interview with OOC Management # Announce candidacy at an Open Session # OOC Management will make an OOC announcement that there is a candidate for your district. Challengers will have 7 days to apply. This period must pass before proceeding to step 6. # If there are challengers, a Ministerial Election will begin. # After winning an election, or running unchallenged, the character is known as a Minister Elect. If there has been no election, run at least one community event in the district to proceed and the Minister Elect period lasts a minimum of one week. # Hold an Induction to formally accept the title of Minister. See Also * Ministerial Election * High Court * Vote of No Confidence * Minister's Oath * Minister's Code of Conduct Category:Roles